


Konayuki

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Other, World War I
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: A essa altura, talvez você saiba com quem está falando. Peço que não sinta medo; não sou a figura encapuzada que gostam de atribuir a mim, tampouco carrego uma foice. Sou aquilo que as pessoas gostariam de ver em seus últimos momentos, tento ser gentil em assumir a forma daquilo que amam para que, assim, possam transitar em paz. Na verdade, gosto de contar histórias e gosto que as ouçam. Já vi muita coisa no mundo desde que foi criado e há muito que posso contar para vocês. Nesse momento, o que nos interessa é como dois rapazes que outrora apenas trocavam cartas se conheceram.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han





	Konayuki

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Essa OS era pra ter sido menor, mas eu comecei a escrever, e escrever e, no final, deu essas 6640 palavras. Eu troquei de plot também pelo meio do caminho, meu plot original era sobre a II GM mas eu vou guardá-lo e usá-lo em outra ocasião, porque ele demandava um certo tempo pra escrever que eu não tava tendo, então eu resolvi usar um plot mais bebêzinho, que é sobre a trégua de natal.
> 
> Obrigada a Kylniih que fez essa capa linda, e obrigada ao Yoda (que é o littleminseok) por me dar o título. E obrigada ao Instituto Butantan, por sempre me ouvir lamentando o plot por lá <3
> 
> O tema da segunda fase do randomic é Histórico, por isso usei a trégua de natal que aconteceu na primeira guerra mundial, e é isso aí, meu casal é LuChen, porém aqui eles são apenas bons amigos, é uma fanfic de friendship mesmo. E quem narra a fanfic é a Morte, bem estilo A menina que roubava livros mesmo, só pra caso não dê pra sacar pela sinopse.
> 
> Boa leitura, e nos vemos lá embaixo!

**K O N A Y U K I**

_Eles tinham apenas um dia._

_Querido Luhan,_

_Sua última carta me deixou ainda mais ansioso pelo dia em que iremos nos encontrar. Também estou ansioso para vê-lo pois há tanto que quero mostrá-lo ou simplesmente poder conversar contigo sem essa espera para que as cartas cheguem logo. Talvez pareça bobo para você, mas sinto-me ansioso por sua resposta no mesmo instante que coloco um ponto final em minhas palavras._

_Como vão as coisas aí na Alemanha? Da última vez você me disse que estavam implicando com sua descendência chinesa, mesmo que sangue alemão corra em suas veias. Por aqui também implicam um pouco com minha família sendo coreana, mas vivemos há tanto tempo na Inglaterra que somos quase britânicos, e eles parecem se importar menos que os alemães com a raça se mantendo pura._

_Katherine pediu para enviar lembranças. Ela se sente um pouco enciumada, não acredita que você é apenas o meu melhor amigo, mesmo que esteja em outro país, mas está tudo bem, aos poucos ela irá aceitá-lo. Acredita que ela quer que eu conheça os pais dela? Aparentemente nosso namoro está ficando cada vez mais sério, o que é bom porque realmente amo minha garota. Talvez você esteja cansado de ouvir sobre ela e ela sobre você, mas vocês são as pessoas mais importantes para mim._

_Adoraria que você também pudesse conhecê-la._

_Com votos de felicidade,_

_Kim Jongdae._

_03/11/1913._

**. . .**

_Querido Jongdae,_

_Não me soa bobo porque eu também me sinto dessa forma. Há muito tempo que busco alguém com quem conversar que me entenda como você faz, e é muito estranho que eu tenha encontrado justamente em outro país, estando tão distante de mim. Também queria poder encontrá-lo para que pudéssemos conversar sem nos limitar às palavras, que eu pudesse vê-lo sorridente como sempre o imagino. Você iria adorar os ares da Alemanha, Dae._

_Falando nela, as coisas melhoraram por enquanto. As pessoas estão se tornando um pouco mais tolerantes comigo e com a minha família, cansamos de explicar que não temos culpa de nossa descendência asiática ser tão presente embora eu tenha nascido em terreno germânico. Às vezes penso que eu estaria melhor se me mudasse de vez para a Inglaterra pela forma como você fala a respeito do país, mas de fato amo meu país e acredito em um futuro onde as diferenças não serão mais tão importantes quanto agora._

_Estou tão curioso a respeito de Katherine! Você me fala tanto sobre sua namorada que, a cada vez que uma nova carta chega, sinto que conhecerei mais um pedacinho da história de vocês. Fico feliz pelo romance de vocês estar dando certo, é um grande passo realmente e espero que a família de Katherine tenha o aceitado bem, você realmente deseja o melhor para ela. Avise-a que estou tão curioso a seu respeito quanto ela sobre mim, e espero pelo dia em que você finalmente irá nos apresentar._

_Uma coisa que talvez eu ainda não o tenha contado é que eu também encontrei alguém. Seu nome é Evelyn, o que é bastante irônico porque nós nos conhecemos ao pedirmos a mesma torta de maçã que era a última da vitrine, e só depois descobri que seu nome significa maçã. Acredito que seja força maior do destino; nós estamos nos encontrando algumas vezes na mesma loja onde deixei que levasse a torta de maçã, e ela me parece uma garota adorável._

_Também queria que você pudesse conhecê-la. Apesar de não termos nada e do meu desejo de que tenhamos, acredito que ela e Katherine se dariam bem._

_Com os melhores desejos,_

_Lu Han._

_10/01/1914._

**. . .**

Eu não me recordava de quando foi a última vez em que tive tanto trabalho.

Há muito tempo que os países não se enfrentavam de forma tão direta; estavam todos acostumados a precisar intervir quando guerras civis tomavam proporções maiores do que imaginavam ou a algumas revoluções aqui e acolá. Eu estava acostumada ao meu trabalho, embora não pudesse dizer amá-lo; os humanos não costumavam dar tanto trabalho, seus conflitos não duravam tanto há muito tempo. Nada jamais havia tomado tamanha proporção e os civis dos países espalhados pela Europa estavam assustados e eu estava com dupla jornada.

A essa altura, talvez você saiba com quem está falando. Peço que não sinta medo; não sou a figura encapuzada que gostam de atribuir a mim, tampouco carrego uma foice. Sou aquilo que as pessoas gostariam de ver em seus últimos momentos, tento ser gentil em assumir a forma daquilo que amam para que, assim, possam transitar em paz. Na verdade, gosto de contar histórias e gosto que as ouçam. Já vi muita coisa no mundo desde que foi criado e há muito que posso contar para vocês. Nesse momento, o que nos interessa é como dois rapazes que outrora apenas trocavam cartas se conheceram.

A maior parte dos jovens rapazes estava sendo convocada para a guerra, o que assustava suas famílias; boas histórias não eram contadas sobre tais períodos e temiam perder seus entes queridos mais cedo do que a ordem natural da vida ordenava. Não era de meu agrado ceifar almas tão jovens, tampouco, mas nada podia eu fazer contra as leis do destino. Entretanto, havia algum sentimento de patriotismo que os levava a seguir adiante, a acreditar que poderiam lutar por seus países e voltarem com vida, onde teriam grandes histórias para contar a seus netos de como heroicamente sobreviveram a um período tão conturbado.

Kim Jongdae estava entre um desses rapazes.

É claro que Jongdae estava aterrorizado por estar indo para um campo de batalha de onde poderia não sair vivo, mas havia algo dentro de si que o dizia que estava tudo bem, porque ele conseguiria sair vivo e conseguiria voltar para sua família. Katherine o deixou às lágrimas e a levaria em seus pensamentos como um incentivo para voltar mais rápido e secar suas lágrimas. Jongdae, apesar de seu iminente medo, era um rapaz cheio de ideais e sonhos revolucionários e jamais poderia deixar de lutar por aquilo que acredita ou por seu país.

Uma das coisas que Jongdae apenas sentiria falta era de conversar com Lu Han, porque agora suas cartas nunca mais chegariam tão facilmente.

Estavam em lados opostos da guerra.

Jongdae nunca imaginou que a vida o colocaria em tal situação. Lu Han sabia mais de si do que as pessoas com quem convivia, não saberia dizer qual seria sua reação se o encontrasse em combate. Não seria difícil localizar algum asiático no meio de uma imensidão de alemães e talvez pudesse evitá-lo caso acabassem se encontrando – Jongdae nunca duvidou de como o destino poderia ser maldoso, é um garoto esperto –, mas não podia deixar de imaginar o que faria caso fosse obrigado a estar cara a cara com Lu Han.

Não poderia matar seu melhor amigo e tampouco poderia trair seus companheiros. Jongdae sabia que estaria em uma encruzilhada e torceu para que, só dessa vez, o destino o ajudasse. Que o destino mantivesse seu melhor amigo em segurança e a distância, o suficiente para que, quando a guerra enfim terminasse, pudessem voltar a bolar planos e planos a respeito do dia em que se encontrariam e de tudo que fariam (embora soubessem que provavelmente passariam todo o tempo conversando o que nunca conseguiram exprimir em palavras).

Só por um momento, eu também desejei que o destino os favorecesse, mesmo que eu não pudesse interferir no futuro das vidas humanas.

**. . .**

_Querido Luhan,_

_Eu adoraria que você viesse a Inglaterra! É um ótimo país e acho que você iria apreciar bastante. Há um bom clima nesse país, algo que você iria gostar também, e as pessoas são, em sua maioria, bastante hospitaleira. Mesmo que não viesse para ficar, eu adoraria que você estivesse aqui a passeio por alguns dias, para que pudéssemos passar pelos melhores pontos do país. Venha mesmo algum dia!_

_Eu sempre quis poder visitar a Alemanha também, espero que você possa ser meu anfitrião caso um dia eu consiga visitá-lo. É um país exuberante e adoro sua culinária (eu não poderia perder a chance de falar sobre comida, afinal), sempre estive curioso a respeito. Depois de conhecê-lo, minha ânsia por conhecer este país apenas aumentou; espero algum dia poder realizar esta vontade._

_Katherine me disse que está extremamente feliz por você ter encontrado uma garota também porque assim ela se sentirá menos ameaçada por você; o ciúme bobo de Katie me faz rir, porque eu tenho certeza que ela o adoraria nas primeiras breves palavras trocadas. Sinto, na verdade, que ambos são tão parecidos que temo pelo momento em que se verão e ficarei de lado, porque vocês irão ter muito o que conversar e não precisarei mais intermediá-los._

_Quero que me conte a respeito de sua nova paixão! Quando esta carta chegar, é provável que você já a tenha conhecido melhor, então terá muito mais a me contar. Fico feliz porque você também está feliz, Luhan. Fico feliz porque estamos ambos felizes e continuamos nossa amizade mesmo com a distância, mesmo com a demora e a falta de comunicação por mais de um mês. Isso é realmente importante para mim._

_A cada dia mais desejo que possamos nos ver em breve, Luhan._

_Com votos de felicidade (e que você consiga conquistar Evelyn!),_

_Kim Jongdae._

_25/03/1914._

**. . .**

O frio começava a se tornar insuportável para Lu Han.

A guerra se estendia há poucos meses, mas Lu Han já sentia falta do calor de sua casa e do abraço de sua namorada. Detestava a ideia de passar anos em guerra por uma questão que sequer partilhava ou concordava; detestava a ideia de precisar lutar por um país que muitas vezes lhe virou as costas, lutar por pessoas que decidiam seus futuros como se fossem bonecos sendo controlados e que não tinha problema se, por um acaso, se quebrassem. Novos bonecos sempre podem substituir os antigos.

Eu nunca consegui entender a lógica humana, mas estava tudo bem porque eu apenas cumpro meu trabalho.

Acima de tudo, eu sabia que Lu Han detestava a ideia de precisar matar pessoas para sobreviver porque sabia que nenhuma delas iria pestanejar caso fosse necessário matá-lo. Lu Han não sabia se seria capaz de aguentar a culpa em seus ombros pelo sangue derramado de pessoas que sequer saberia seus nomes ou qualquer coisa a seu respeito.

Eu posso entendê-lo. Posso entendê-lo porque reconheço cada alma que parte, cada fragmento que os deixa e cada história que segue interrompida. Eu também não gostaria de ter esse trabalho, mas é a única coisa que posso fazer.

Entretanto, não há como Lu Han reclamar ou como pedir para voltar para casa. O que restava era aquecer-se da forma precária que conseguiam em sua trincheira e acompanhar seus companheiros no mínimo de diversão que conseguiam da forma como estavam presos. Os humanos têm formas bastante peculiares de se divertir mesmo quando estão aterrorizados. Os alemães estavam entrincheirados em território belga e, não muito longe dali, havia a trincheira inimiga.

Eu os ouvia dizer que “a morte paira sobre nossas cabeças”, mas eu estava ao lado de cada um deles.

O rapaz agradecia que tinham paz em poucos momentos do dia, o suficiente para que descansasse e para que sua mente pudesse viajar para um local longe de sua trincheira. Tempo necessário para que pudesse viajar até Alemanha, até os braços de Evelyn a quem abandonou com tão pouco tempo de convívio, mas por quem ansiava voltar vivo. E, não menos importante, voltar para as cartas de Jongdae, para as palavras aconchegantes de seu melhor amigo e das quais já sentia falta.

Lu Han não havia parado para pensar que poderia encontrar Jongdae em campo de batalha mesmo que soubesse que era muito provável que o britânico estivesse por ali. Conhecia o patriotismo de seu amigo, embora jamais tivesse partilhado do sentimento. Sabia que, em seus profundos pensamentos, Luhan preferia não se imaginar encontrando Jongdae porque se já não podia suportar a ideia de ter sangue desconhecido em suas mãos, a ideia de ter o sangue de Jongdae soava inconcebível.

Os humanos dizem que sou cruel, mas o destino consegue ser ainda pior do que eu. É ele quem pode brincar com o futuro das pessoas, eu apenas sou o fim da linha, o ombro que irá consolar suas almas cansadas após uma vida de lutas. Eu sou o que alguns chamam de alívio, outros chamam de algoz. Sou apenas um ponto final.

O soldado alemão esperava que pudesse sobreviver a guerra e que seu primeiro encontro com seu melhor amigo pudesse ser em tempos de paz, onde poderiam sentar e conversar amenidades enquanto riam felizes apenas pela companhia alheia, enquanto pudessem observar as belas garotas por quem eram apaixonados.

Lu Han esperava que Jongdae apenas estivesse são e salvo, e distante de si.

**. . .**

_Querido Jongdae,_

_Eu quero muito que você consiga vir até a Alemanha. Também há muita coisa que eu quero te mostrar em meu país, muito além da comida, porque há tanto a ser visto por aqui e as pessoas geralmente não notam, porque estamos sempre tão atarefados com relação às grandes cidades que as pequenas coisas acabam por se tornar obsoletas. Entretanto, imagino que esse seja o tipo de coisa que você iria adorar._

_Muito tempo se passou realmente desde que falei sobre Evelyn! Muitas coisas mudaram também entre nós. Eu acabei contando a ela como me sentia quando se tratava dela e imagine a minha surpresa quando ela me contou que se sentia da mesma forma? Nós continuamos a nos encontrar no mesmo local onde disputamos a torta de maçã, mas não mais apenas como amigos. Sinto-me bastante feliz agora ao lado dela, Jongdae. Espero que um dia possa conhecê-la._

_Quero, também, poder conhecer Katherine! Quero poder mostrá-la a Evelyn, quero que ambas possam se tornar amigas e que nós quatro possamos sair a passeio, independente em qual país seja. Essa distância acabará sempre por nos frustrar, já que não podemos exercer nossos desejos de forma imediata, mas acredito que um dia nós quatro estaremos juntos, nem que seja para o seu casamento (soa um pouco precipitado pensar no meu com Evelyn, não acha? Embora eu o deseja)._

_Sinto-me cada vez mais próximo de ti e de tua vida, Jongdae. Gostaria de poder participar de forma mais ativa._

_Com os mais sinceros desejos,_

_Lu Han._

_30/05/1914._

**. . .**

Nem Lu Han tampouco Jongdae imaginavam o quanto estavam errados.

Eles não imaginavam o quanto estavam próximos naquele momento.

Há um pequeno detalhe sobre mim que precisam saber: Apesar de estar permanentemente a serviço em uma guerra, enquanto recolho almas e as destino ao local certo, não sou por inteira má. Também me interesso por boas histórias e Kim Jongdae e Lu Han não sabiam o que eu sabia sobre eles.

A guerra não iria impedir que ambos se conhecessem. Já há muito tempo estava escrito que seus destinos iriam se entrecruzar, talvez da pior forma possível em suas visões, mas da forma mais significativa na minha. No dia em que se encontrassem, eu poderia observá-los a cada momento porque não haveria uma alma sequer para que eu buscasse.

Até mesmo a Morte se encanta por algumas particularidades humanas.

**. . .**

O clima estava estranho naquela noite, até mesmo eu podia sentir.

Jongdae estava acostumado aos momentos de calmaria desde que chegou a Bélgica. Os dias na trincheira nunca eram animados e não precisavam se preocupar com muitas armadilhas, porque sabiam exatamente onde seu inimigo estava. Alguns metros os separavam dos alemães, o que o deixava tanto amedrontado quanto animado; havia um mix de emoções que o confundia e que tampouco eu compreendia, mas Jongdae não parecia se importar. Havia muito mais a se preocupar no momento, porque os momentos de calmaria não eram raros, mas serem tão longos sim.

Jongdae sabia, assim como eu, que havia algo diferente no ar.

Para todos os lados que olhasse, Jongdae encontrava o mesmo sentimento de suspeita. Seus companheiros estavam silenciosos, alguns fumavam cigarros que conseguiram a muito custo – a guerra mal se iniciou e seus recursos já se tornavam escassos – e outros preferiam manter-se em alerta, não confiando no inimigo que se mantinha em silêncio.

Eu, por outro lado, me mantinha ao lado de Kim Jongdae, como uma sombra, ávida por seus novos movimentos. Havia alguma coisa na aura de Kim Jongdae àquela noite que eu podia sentir, quase podia tocar, e eu sabia que talvez os meus anseios estivessem próximos de se realizar. Porém, apesar de tudo, mantive-me quieta e à espreita, sem interromper em nada.

“Kim!”, Jongdae ouviu ser dito. “É você que fala um pouco da língua deles?”

“Sim, senhor”, Jongdae respondeu. “Eu aprendi um pouco com um amigo.”

“Há alguns deles com uma bandeira branca, dizem querer conversar”, o velho soldado disse, parecendo desconfiado. Eu não negaria seu direito, não parecia ser o primeiro conflito que vivia. “Dizem que por ser noite de natal todos merecemos uma trégua.”

A surpresa no rosto de Jongdae foi inegável; talvez o pobre rapaz tenha se focado tanto em tentar sobreviver as intempéries que a vida lhe colocava a frente que sequer se recordou do natal que se aproximava. Talvez nenhum dos rapazes estivesse se preocupando com uma data comemorativa naquele momento, todos pareciam preocupados demais em manter-se distante de mim.

Eu nunca vou entender a fixação dos humanos com o natal. Não entenderei jamais por que precisam de paz em um único dia e por que imaginam que este único dia irá salvá-los. Eles me dão trabalho durante todo o ano e em toda sua vida e, agora, buscam solidariedade e paz uns nos outros apenas por ser natal. Embora eu jamais os entenda, não posso negar que sua lealdade a Ele seja louvável. Talvez seja essa fidelidade que os salve no final ou talvez não. Não cabe a mim julgar; sou apenas o meio de transporte.

“O que quer que eu faça, senhor?”, Jongdae perguntou.

“Converse.” Foi a resposta. “Quero que você converse com o outro oficial porque o inglês da maioria deles é péssimo, quero que diga que nós aceitamos. Deus sabe o quanto precisamos de uma noite de paz, mesmo que no natal.”

Mesmo que Jongdae não quisesse conversar com seus inimigos, não podia negar a ordem já que seu superior é quem estava lhe mandando ir. Resignado, acompanhei Jongdae até a saída do esconderijo dentro da trincheira e o vi caminhar em terra de ninguém até o oficial alemão que estava na metade do caminho. Os humanos pareciam respeitar o espaço de outrem enquanto uma trégua não fosse estabelecida, embora eu notasse o medo em seus olhos por poder sofrer alguma emboscada por estar tão exposto.

O medo de Jongdae era tão visível que me surpreendeu que o outro oficial não tenha notado. Imagino que ambos estavam tão preocupados em continuarem vivos que sequer se preocuparam em parecer despreocupados frente o inimigo. Humanos são, de fato, curiosos. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois humanos nada disse, apenas continuaram a se encarar e a temerem qualquer ação vinda de seu inimigo. Até mesmo eu mantinha-me em expectativa por seus futuros dizeres.

“É noite de natal”, o soldado alemão iniciou, arriscando um inglês que Jongdae se esforçava em entender. “Estamos todos cansados pelos dias de luta ininterrupta e imaginamos... Imaginamos que poderíamos ter essa noite para comemorarmos em conjunto. Nenhum de nós possui algum desafeto pessoal com os seus soldados e pensamos que, como é natal, não precisamos perpetuar conflitos.”

“Nós ouvimos os seus cânticos. Alguns de nós conhecem as letras, talvez você nos tenha ouvido cantar em conjunto”, Jongdae respondeu. “Me mandaram até aqui para aceitar seu pedido de trégua. Por hoje, não somos inimigos. Apenas por hoje somos pessoas que se conheceram de uma forma inoportuna e que comemoram uma data especial em conjunto.”

Observei a felicidade se desenhar no rosto sofrido do alemão e acompanhei Jongdae sorrindo ao ouvi-lo agradecer diversas vezes. O sofrimento parecia visível no rosto de todos aqueles soldados e me permiti esboçar o mínimo sorriso ao observá-los agirem como se todo o peso do mundo fosse retirado de suas costas por uma noite enquanto podiam largar suas armas e erguer canecas, felizes apenas por ser natal.

Jongdae voltou até seus companheiros, que observavam silenciosos na trincheira. Eu conseguia observar em cada olhar a centelha de esperança que se negavam a ter, porque pior do que ter que continuar a guerrear mesmo que já não mais quisessem erguer suas armas, era apenas ter suas esperanças pisoteadas. Em uma guerra, todos eles sabiam que esperança era um sentimento que não era bem-vindo.

Porém, ao contrário do que esperavam, o sorriso aliviado de Jongdae os anunciou de que estavam livres apenas por uma noite. Mesmo eu me senti contagiada pela alegria que invadiu aquelas pobres almas, que nada tinham a ver com o conflito em que foram inseridas e que apenas continuavam a lutar por um único ideal, seja por vontade própria ou induzido por seu país.

Naquela noite, eles seriam apenas bons homens enquanto cantam e festejam e eu não teria nenhuma alma a colher. Aquele também era o meu dia de folga.

O clima de festejo inundou as duas trincheiras e há muito tempo eu não ouvia gritos de felicidade naquele local. Sempre estive acostumado ao silêncio mortal, aos arquejos de dor e os gemidos por piedade. O meu ambiente não estava acostumado a felicidade, não estava acostumado a tamanha demonstração de vida, mas não é algo que eu possa reclamar. Não sou impiedosa como gostam de me pintar; até mesmo eu sei que aquelas poucas almas mereciam muito mais do que apenas uma noite de descanso e festejo.

Acompanhei quando os soldados começaram a abandonar as trincheiras, quando começaram a ocupar o terreno em declive pela ação das granadas atiradas e repleto de neve. Havia ainda um ar de preocupação em seus rostos cansados, mas eles conseguiam mascarar muito bem com a felicidade incontida. Suas preocupações cessavam no momento em que observavam o rosto inimigo e percebiam que, naquela noite, eram todos iguais. Não havia guerra por ali. Não havia morte ou sofrimentos desnecessários. Havia apenas o clima de natal e solidariedade.

Alguns dos soldados juntaram seus capacetes formando uma espécie de bola e convidaram uns aos outros para uma partida de futebol. O clima estava tão ameno que qualquer um que passasse por ali não imaginaria que, até poucas horas atrás, estavam trocando tiros e granadas e que uma trégua nunca passaria por suas cabeças. Observei enquanto os soldados começavam a se agrupar em times e chutavam os capacetes um para o outro, enquanto ouviam os gritos de suas devidas torcidas.

Jongdae, por outro lado, não fazia parte de nenhum desses times. Jongdae não fazia parte sequer da comemoração.

O soldado estava assentado um pouco mais distante de seus companheiros, mas em um local que poderia assisti-los muito bem. Havia uma caneca em sua mão com um pouco das regalias que se permitiam ter e um sorriso ameno em seus lábios. Poder se sentir tão despreocupado não fazia parte de sua rotina há muito tempo e Jongdae estranhava a sensação. Passou tanto tempo sentindo-se apreensivo por uma granada que poderia cair em sua cabeça a qualquer momento que a simples menção de não precisar se preocupar em ter inimigos lhe parecia estranha.

Entretanto, eu sabia que Jongdae estava feliz por seus companheiros. Não se sentia à vontade como os demais, mas sentia-se feliz por vê-los tão despreocupados e sorridentes. Todos eles mereciam um pouco de paz naquele período, em uma guerra que não lhes pertencia, mas a qual eram obrigados a lutar por uma honra que jamais seria atribuída a cada um deles. Naquele momento, cada soldado perdia sua nomenclatura e perdia sua nacionalidade, juntando-se como um único povo para celebrar uma data em comum.

Ergueu-se mais uma vez para voltar a trincheira e guardar sua caneca. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-la, já que não possuíam muita coisa. Era estranho ao rapaz adentrar seu esconderijo e encontrá-lo tão vazio e em tamanho silêncio. Guardou sua caneca no local de origem e abandonou o local, ansiando novamente pelos risos ouvidos porque o silêncio já começava a sufocá-lo. Talvez fosse por isso que Jongdae não se sentia à vontade de participar das comemorações; não suportaria sentir-se feliz por apenas um dia e, em seguida, ter isso roubado de si de forma tão cruel.

Eu gostaria que o destino pudesse ser mais bondoso com as minhas crianças, mas os meus apelos são em vão e se perdem no vazio porque jamais serão atendidos. A Ele é dada toda autoridade sobre suas criações e eu sigo em silêncio observando suas dores.

Devo contar-lhes que me distrai por alguns momentos observando a felicidade inata que os rodeava e não percebi o momento em que Jongdae sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, seus olhos estavam focados em uma das partidas que aconteciam, mais especificamente em um dos soldados que jogavam. O sorriso no rosto alemão fazia seus olhos quase desaparecerem e seu riso era ouvido a distância. Jongdae passou muito tempo analisando-o para ter certeza do que pensava, mas eu soube no momento em que o vi.

Seus destinos finalmente se cruzaram.

Não interferi em nada quando vi Jongdae correr em direção ao outro rapaz. Segui de perto para não perder nenhum instante daquele encontro tão esperado, ávida por suas reações; talvez eu fosse uma de suas mais entusiastas torcidas já que eu sabia o quanto aquelas pobres almas desejavam se conhecer. As intempéries do período de guerra poderiam tentar atrapalhá-los, mas o laço que os unia era ainda mais poderoso. Nada poderia quebrá-lo.

O jogo se interrompeu no momento em que Jongdae parou em frente ao soldado alemão, que respirava de forma ofegante pela corrida empregada pela partida de futebol. A neve os atrapalhava um pouco a correr, mas nada que não pudessem superar juntos. O soldado ofegante olhou para Jongdae e seus olhos se arregalaram sem acreditar no que estava vendo, mas o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios quase que de forma instantânea demonstrava que ele sabia quem era aquele rapaz.

“Não acredito que o destino brincou dessa forma conosco...”, Lu Han disse. “Eu não poderia encontrá-lo aqui.”

“O importante é que encontrou”, Jongdae sorriu. “Eu estou feliz por vê-lo, Lu Han.”

Seus colegas os encaravam confusos, mas não demoraram a entender que aquele era o rapaz comentado e que morava em outro país. Tanto Jongdae quanto Lu Han não deixavam de falar a respeito um do outro para seus companheiros, como quem quer demonstrar que, naquela guerra, eles estavam lutando contra ideais e não contra pessoas, porque um país inimigo não é formado por pessoas ruins em sua totalidade. Havia bondade e boas pessoas em qualquer país em que fossem e Jongdae e Lu Han tinham sorte de ter se encontrado.

“Você está bem?”, Lu Han perguntou. “Não está ferido?”

“Sofri uma contusão enquanto ainda estava a caminho daqui, mas estou bem agora.” Jongdae sorriu. “E você? Não imaginei que poderia encontrá-lo em campo de batalha, nunca fez o seu estilo.”

Lu Han torceu o nariz. “Não tive muita escolha.”

Jongdae riu e segurou a mão de Lu Han entre as suas. Suas mãos estavam geladas pelo clima, mas Jongdae não se importava porque seu melhor amigo estava à sua frente pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que ambos estavam felizes por isso; as pessoas costumavam não entender a amizade dos dois por nunca terem se visto e apenas trocarem correspondências, mas eu sabia que havia um laço maior ligando os dois. Eram como irmãos separados, sabiam tudo a respeito um do outro e aquele era o momento mais aguardado por ambos.

Nada poderia deixá-lo como uma memória ruim, nem mesmo a neve, ou a guerra ou o barulho dos seus companheiros ao redor.

Observei a felicidade que se estendia pelo sorriso de Lu Han enquanto acompanhava Jongdae até um dos cantos mais vazios daquele campo. A neve já não os incomodava e o frio já não era tão ruim a Lu Han, porque suas conversas intermináveis com Jongdae finalmente poderiam acontecer, mesmo que apenas por uma noite. Sei que ambos não estavam pensando no que aconteceria quando aquele pequeno momento de felicidade se acabasse e tivessem que voltar a ser os soldados que foram enviados; naquele momento, Jongdae e Lu Han apenas queriam conversar tudo que acumularam em anos de correspondência.

“É incrível estar aqui com você”, Lu Han comentou. “Eu idealizei esse momento tantas vezes, imaginei-o tantas vezes com as poucas fotos que trocamos, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que aconteceria dessa forma.”

“Não estava nos nossos planos ter uma guerra no meio do caminho”, Jongdae sorriu, e Lu Han adorou poder confirmar que seu melhor amigo tinha o sorriso de um gato.

“Mesmo que estejamos em guerra, ainda me sinto feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado.” Lu Han retribuiu seu sorriso. “Eu sempre estive ansioso para vê-lo, queria finalmente poder tocar o meu melhor amigo.”

“É uma pena que Katherine e Evelyn não se conheçam ainda”, Jongdae comentou. “Ainda precisamos marcar um dia quando essa guerra acabar para juntarmos nós quatro em algum passeio!”

Lu Han concordou com um aceno positivo. “Mal posso esperar por esse dia.”

Alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair em suas cabeças, fazendo-os olharem para o céu. Nenhum dos dois, entretanto, se incomodou com o fenômeno da natureza. Gostavam da neve assim como gostavam da companhia um do outro e alguns flocos de neve não iria atrapalhá-los. Lu Han em especial adorava tentar apanhar os flocos de neve. Jongdae, naturalmente, sabia do costume de seu melhor amigo e não poderia perder a chance de cutucá-lo.

“Você ainda gosta de apanhar os flocos de neve?”, perguntou.

“É claro!”, Lu Han disse. “Experimente comigo, deixe a língua para fora e espere que um caia. É a melhor sensação!”

Jongdae riu, mas não se impediu de tentar. Alguns flocos de neve caíram em seu rosto, até que um fosse apanhado por sua língua. Seu rosto se contorceu pelo contato gélido e pelo gosto de nada que era transmitido, mas Lu Han estava rindo enquanto tinha seu rosto banhado por neve e Jongdae pensou que aquela era uma cena que talvez ele nunca se esquecesse. Seu melhor amigo era dono de uma beleza ímpar e que Jongdae não se recordava de ter visto, ainda mais quando estava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo como uma criança.

“Essa vai ser uma das minhas melhores lembranças.” Jongdae comentou, enquanto ainda observava o rosto sereno de Lu Han.

Seu amigo abriu os olhos e voltou a olhá-lo com o mesmo sorriso terno nos lábios. “Sabe o que é engraçado?”, Lu Han perguntou. “Nós dissemos tantas vezes que teríamos horas e horas de conversas quando nos encontrássemos, mas não conseguimos fazer mais do que olhar um para o outro.”

“Deve me perdoar se as circunstâncias não me deixam crer que é realmente você aqui”, Jongdae riu baixo. “Nós temos essa noite para conversarmos. Vamos fingir que o amanhã ainda está muito distante e que essa noite será apenas entre nossas risadas e lembranças.”

“Vamos eternizar isso junto aos flocos de neve”, Lu Han assegurou. Acompanhei, assim como Jongdae, quando o alemão começou a desenhar um floco de neve distorcido na neve acumulada entre os dois e como em seguida colocou suas iniciais ali. “E, quando nos encontrarmos novamente, eu espero que esteja nevando novamente.”

Jongdae concordou e os dois iniciaram mais uma de suas intermináveis conversas, dessa vez sem nenhuma espera pela carta tão aguardada ou com algum problema em achar aquela palavra que sempre escapava às suas mentes. Podiam rir um do outro frente a frente agora e podiam se ajudar contando mais histórias de vida que as cartas ainda não carregaram.

Os flocos de neve continuavam a cair e, naturalmente, o desenho de Lu Han se desfez. Nenhum dos dois, contudo, prestou atenção; não era necessário, afinal, sabiam que tinham acabado de selar uma promessa. Iriam se rever novamente quando essa guerra acabasse e poderiam se recordar da promessa a cada vez que nevasse, cada vez que os primeiros flocos de neve começassem a cair.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, agradeci ao destino por ter dado uma oportunidade às minhas crianças de serem tão felizes mesmo que num curto período de tempo.

**. . .**

Eu gostaria de poder dizer a vocês que Kim Jongdae e Lu Han voltaram aos seus países quando a primeira guerra mundial acabou, em 1918. Gostaria de dizer que voltaram antes, que surpreenderam suas famílias quando chegaram em casa ainda nos uniformes, talvez com uma ou duas medalhas presas ao peito, e em como todos fizeram uma festa quando os viram.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer a vocês que as cartas voltaram a circular, que os dois amigos continuaram a se corresponder ainda mais animados do que outrora, porque agora eles já sabiam como eram, já sabiam como sua conversa fluía tão fácil quando estavam juntos. Gostaria de dizer que o encontro entre os dois aconteceu em uma noite de nevasca quando Lu Han e Evelyn visitaram Jongdae e Katherine e tiveram um bom tempo junto.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer a vocês que Jongdae cumpriu a promessa a Katherine e que se casaram assim que o soldado voltou da guerra, com Katherine explodindo de felicidade por ter seu grande dia acontecendo com o amor de sua vida ao seu lado. Gostaria de dizer que Jongdae contou a todos os convidados, Lu Han inclusive, sobre como foi heroico lutar em uma guerra e em como se sentia bem ao retornar.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer a vocês que Lu Han teve um relacionamento duradouro e firme com sua namorada e que, durante o casamento de Jongdae, a pediu em casamento, assim como sabia que Evelyn sonhava. Gostaria de dizer que, mais do que apenas a festa de casamento de Jongdae e Katherine, aquela foi uma festa inesquecível para todos pela forma como Evelyn parecia radiante ao observar a todo instante o anel em seu anelar.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer a vocês que ambos os amigos tiveram vidas longas e prósperas e que se mantiveram amigos até seus fins, mas isso não é totalmente verdade.

Eu busquei Jongdae primeiro. O ano era 1916. Eu sabia que a coragem do nobre rapaz seria seu algoz, sabia que ele nunca se perdoaria por nunca ter feito algo por seus companheiros e, por isso, já sabia que ele seria o primeiro a quem eu visitaria. Seu destino não foi bondoso consigo, mas Jongdae iria se orgulhar de si mesmo se soubesse que seus companheiros diriam para o resto de suas vidas sobre o rapaz que os salvou de uma explosão da granada. Era noite quando a alma de Jongdae esteve em meus braços e o céu estava tão negro que era impossível distinguir onde estavam as estrelas, porque até mesmo o céu estaria de luto pela perda de uma alma tão nobre. Eu o acalentei durante toda sua transição e Jongdae partiu como um herói.

Eu busquei Lu Han alguns anos depois. O ano era 1918. Soou tão _injusto_ que o pobre rapaz tenha perecido em campo de batalha a poucos meses da conclusão da guerra, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Lu Han não morreu para salvar seus companheiros como Jongdae, mas sua morte não foi menos sentida. O rapaz era adorado por seus companheiros e sua morte serviu como a motivação que restava aos alemães para que pudessem investir contra aqueles que o mataram em um momento de fragilidade. Mais uma trégua não-oficial havia sido feita e Lu Han foi morto durante o período e aquilo era inaceitável. Com os barulhos dos tiros por todo lado, caminhei com a alma de Lu Han em meus braços, sussurrando a cada momento o quanto havia sido bravo e corajoso durante a guerra, mesmo que não quisesse estar ali. Lu Han lutou bravamente durante todos os anos e merecia partir sabendo disso.

Suas famílias foram avisadas sobre suas mortes e eu não queria estar presente para saber suas reações. Eu já havia me apegado o suficiente aos dois rapazes para que eu pudesse saber como suas famílias reagiram às suas mortes, porque já há muito peso em meus ombros cansados para que eu, por pura vontade, coloque mais algum. Aos mortos da primeira guerra mundial e que estiveram na Bélgica naquela primeira trégua de natal, foi feito um memorial, como um lembrete de que, por uma noite, os soldados puderam se sentir apenas civis novamente sem o peso da morte em seus braços.

Entretanto, fui curiosa mais uma vez e eu não podia deixar de acompanhar o que restou das minhas histórias favoritas. Katherine, certo dia, alguns bons anos após o final da guerra, encontrou as cartas trocadas por seu ex-namorado com o melhor amigo que morava em outro país e viu quantas vezes seu nome foi mencionado com o desejo de que pudessem se conhecer. Acompanhei cada lágrima que rolava em sua face enquanto escrevia para o endereço de Lu Han, à espera de finalmente poder realizar um dos desejos de Jongdae mesmo após sua morte.

Sua surpresa aconteceu quando a carta foi respondida, não por Lu Han mas pela garota citada nas cartas de seu amigo como sua namorada. Evelyn a contou que Lu Han também fora morto em combate e que também desejava poder conhecê-la, já que, desde o início de seu namoro, Lu Han vivia a falar sobre como ansiava pelo dia em que os quatro estariam juntos. As duas, por fim, concordaram em dar voz aos desejos de seus falecidos namorados e marcaram o encontro no memorial na Bélgica.

O ano era 1930 quando as duas se encontraram finalmente em frente ao memorial. O clima era fúnebre mesmo que não houvesse ninguém além das duas mulheres frente a frente, mas talvez esse seja o clima que carrego aos ambientes, embora eu não pudesse deixar de acompanhá-las. Parecia o desfecho necessário para a minha história favorita.

Observei em silêncio as lágrimas derramadas mesmo após anos quando mencionaram seus ex-namorados e os planos que fizeram para o futuro que não se concretizaria. Katherine era recém-casada e Evelyn também tinha seu casamento mercado, porque os anos se passaram e ambas sabiam que seus grandes amores não iriam querer que continuassem presas ao luto, mas eu também sabia o quanto o coração de cada uma sofria ao relembrar do tempo que foram privadas de ter por futuros interrompidos por uma guerra.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo observei as duas mulheres consolarem uma a outra e comentarem a respeito das qualidades dos soldados mortos e os sorrisos tímidos que brotavam enquanto recordavam de lembranças boas do passado. Katherine e Evelyn mantiveram contato, mesmo após voltarem cada uma para seu país. A amizade de seus falecidos namorados seguiria viva pela lembrança de cada uma e serviria como pilar para a amizade construída entre ambas e suas cartas duraram até o fim de suas vidas.

Kim Jongdae e Lu Han podem não ter se encontrado novamente quando os flocos de neve começassem a cair, mas eu sabia que, a cada início de nevasca e cada singelo floco de neve que caísse do céu, eu me recordaria da promessa quebrada e espero que ambos possam se encontrar novamente no local a qual foram destinados. Que dessa vez eles mesmos sejam os responsáveis pela queda dos flocos de neve.

**Author's Note:**

> Chegamos ao final de mais uma! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, podemos nos falar aí embaixo nos comentários ou podem me achar no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful. De vez em quando eu olho o curiouscat, então: https://curiouscat.me/iambyuntiful


End file.
